Because I Never Gave Up
by Spideria
Summary: DH slash. AU Harry and Draco are best friends in high schoolDraco's always had very strong feelings for Harry. Harry's oblivious to this and is fawning over Oliver Wood.How will Draco get Harry's attention? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling... what a lucky lady! ^_^

Rating: PG-13 to R

Pairing: D/H slash. (AU)

Story title: Because I Never Gave Up

Author: Spideria *Hey, that's me!*

  


Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter 1: It's that Stupid Oliver Wood's Fault!

"Man, he is so hot!" Harry exclaimed one morning, as he kicked the soccer ball to Draco, his best friend. "I mean, just look at him! Tall, dark, and handsome all wrapped in one! And don't even get me started on those piercing blue eyes of his..." Harry trailed off with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, I guess." Draco said, as he stopped the ball and kicked it back to Harry.

"You guess!? What do you mean, 'you guess'? Do you know anyone hotter than him?" Harry asked, as he caught the ball and kicked it back.

"Well..." Draco began hesitantly.

At this, Harry froze completely and paid full attention to Draco. 

"Draco, you wouldn't happen to fancy anyone, would you?" Harry began tauntingly.

Draco began to blush and quickly stammered, "N-no."

"Oh my god! You do! You have to tell me! Who is it!?" Harry exclaimed, beginning to get extremely excited, as Draco almost never developed a fancy for anyone even though he knew he was gay. Well, no one that Harry knew of, at least.

"It's no one. I mean-nothing! Not no one, because there is no one to be something of since it's nothing and nothing isn't something because obviously then it would be something which it isn't and...umm....it's.....uhh....not... not....ummm..." Draco tried to fix his mistake, failing miserably.

"Come on Draco!" Harry continued, knowing fully well that Draco was outright lying, "We're best friends! I tell you everyone I ever fancy!"

"Well that's because you have a new fancy every other week!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry blushed, knowing fully well that it was true, but quickly redeemed himself. "That may be so, but no matter what, I always fancy Oliver Wood the most. I've stayed a loyal admirer of his since last year! Even when I fancy other people, I still always like Oliver even more, because like I said, Oliver is the full package; tall, dark, and handsome!" Harry began to once again, get that far off dreamy look.

Unnoticed to Harry, Draco was beginning to get an irritated look on his face.

"He's not that great." Draco quietly mumbled to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, coming back to reality at the sound of Draco's mumbling.

"Nothing." Draco said, trying to restrain his irritation.

Suddenly, Harry remembered what they'd been talking about and said, "Oh I see! You were trying to make me forget about this new person you seem to fancy by making me zone out, daydreaming about Oliver. Well it's not going to work! I want to know who it is, and I want to know now!"

'Oh of course! I really want you daydreaming about that no-good pretty-boy Oliver. As if! The stupid, slimy little-' Draco was cut off from his thoughts with Harry's insistence.

"Tell me!"

Draco searched deep into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes. Should he really tell him? Should he really tell him how ever since they'd first become friends, four years ago when they were both 12, he'd know right away that Harry was more special to him than anyone else in his entire life. How no matter how depressed Draco ever was, just the sound of harry's voice could bring a smile to his face? Could he really tell him how he loved the way his nose wrinkled up ever so adorably every time he smiled? Should he-

Draco cut of all thought at once. 

Of course he couldn't tell Harry all that! What was he thinking! That was idiotic!

A: He could end up ruining his friendship with Harry if it made him to uncomfortable, which it would.

B: If Harry completely freaked out, which he would, Draco would never be able to live another day.

C: It was just pure stupidity!

So instead, thinking fast, Draco took a large gulp and said the first thing that came to mind. "Err...Terry Boot."

Harry's eyes practically bugged out. "WHAT!? Are you kidding me!? We've know him for three years, and just now you start to fancy him!? Well...actually, he did get a lot cuter over the summer." He commented slyly. "You guys really would make a great couple! But you know, I didn't even suspect it! I mean, just yesterday, you were talking to him like nothing! The last time you got that tiny crush on Dean you couldn't even think about him without blushing!" 

"Yeah, well, I've been practicing to keep the blush down." Draco made up lamely.

Harry accepted this reply and smiled before saying, "Good for you, mate! I'm proud! I see I'm finally starting to rub off on you!"

Even though Draco wasn't exactly in the best of moods at the moment, he took one look at Harry's smiling face and threw back a grin.

Yes, his life sucked.

And it was all the Stupid Oliver Wood's fault!

A/N: Alright you guys. I'm back. I haven't written a story for a really long time, since I took a break from ff.net because I was getting way to busy with school and everything, so bare with me, while I try to regain my writing skills. I hope you like it so far. Perhaps if I get a lot of reviews, my chapters will become longer. I don't know...I need lots and LOTS of inspiration! ^_^ Well, thanks for reading this much! Please review! Thanks!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	2. Dates for the Spring Fling

Discliamer: As always, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Author: Spideria

Chapter: 2

Story title: Because I Never Gave Up

A BIG thank you to the following for the reviews: Naynyimic, Yana5, Dyann, Fantasy101, Gia, *Malfoys_girl04*, Tommi/DragonWolf, Kaylie, Fairy, and MustIBeAMalfoy

NayNymic: Harry will find out, but not just yet, in a few more chapters. Hope you can wait until then. ^_^ I know it's not the best of plots, but I'm just using this story as a way to redevelop my writing skills. Although, I'm still hoping it turns out good. 

*Malfoys_girl04* : Yes, they are supposed to have been friends from the start.

Dyann: I'm so happy I'm in your favorites! It's a huge honor! Thanks! ^_^ (^^)

A note: I am so sorry I took so long to update! My laptop broke down or whatever because I left it charging all day and all night because I forgot about it when I went over to visit my friend. Anyway, it finally got repaired! Thanks god! I hope I didn't lose my readers. Anyway, from no on I hope I get to update every single Saturday (or Friday if I finish it sooner) as I first planned! Thanks a lot! ^_^

Now, onto the story!

Chapter 2: Dates for the Spring Fling

"I know Terry. Draco was telling me just the other day that he couldn't find anyone for the Spring Dance either. Maybe you should go together." Harry was suggesting to Terry while Draco stood uncomfortable, next to Harry.

Terry turned to Draco with a smile.

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Terry exclaimed, still looking at Draco.

Draco forced a delighted smile on his face. This was not what he had wanted at all. He had been hoping that Harry wouldn't find anyone and so they would go together since Draco hadn't been planning on going with anyone.

But alas, Harry was making it hard for that to happen. Ever since he'd lied to Harry and told him that he fancied Terry, Harry had been going out of his way to get the two together, and when he'd heard about the Spring Dance, he'd thought about it as the perfect way to get the two together.

Draco had protested, of course, lying that he was too shy, but Harry wouldn't have it. Draco had been talking to Terry yesterday like they'd been friends for years, which they had. And now Harry was setting him up with Terry right in front of him.

It was too bad that they went to school where being gay was easily accepted,(because then he wouldn't be going to the dance with Terry) as most of the people were gay. However a few people every here and there were bisexual or even straight. For example, two of their friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were dating each other. Draco always looked at the way they'd been best friends from the start and then slowly, they both began to like each other in a more intimate way and then started dating.

Draco always tried to imagine that that was the way he and Harry would end up. After all, he and Harry had both been best friends with each other from the star, when they first met in middle school. They had both related to each other easily.

Draco had already developed his feelings for Harry a long time ago, so why couldn't Harry just start feeling stronger for Draco as well? But the fact that Harry didn't quite like Draco the same way Draco liked him wasn't even the worst of it. Harry had a tendency to be very close and touchy with people without even meaning to.

He would hold Draco's hand whenever they walked anywhere together. If a strand of Draco's hair managed to escape free from behind his ear, Harry would just reach forward and brush it back behind Draco's ear without a second thought. If an eyelash fell onto Draco's cheek, Harry would come up really close to Draco's face (so close they could feel each other's breath) and touch a finger to Draco's cheek and take the eyelash off and then look Draco right in the eye with those mesmerizing green eyes of his and whisper softly, "Make a wish."

Harry was always dating so many people and fancying almost everyone that little things like that meant nothing serious to him. He would kiss Draco on the cheek and think nothing of it, as some people would, but for Draco, it was completely tormenting. These constant little touches or caresses teasing him beyond control.

But Draco always dealt with them, because he loved Harry, and although it was sometimes so unbearable that he wanted to pounce Harry right there, he controlled himself. Even with all his past boyfriends, Harry could still be quite naive about things in life.

So, dealing with all that, Draco was now walking Harry home now that school had ended.

"You know, Harry, I don't think I want to go to the dance with Terry." Draco announced to Harry as they neared Harry's house, where he lived with his godfather (Sirius) who gave him the personality of always wanting to date different people and using cunning charm; the exact opposite of Draco. 

"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused.

"Well, I didn't really want to go at all in the first place." Draco replied.

"But I'm planning on asking Oliver to go with me, and I don't want to go if you're not there." Harry protested.

'Ooooh! That stupid Oliver again. What was so special about him anyway? Draco was just as good as him- no better!' Draco thought to himself.

"Listen Harry, why don't we just go together without any dates, like we did last year? "

Harry stopped walking and looked at Draco. There was something that looked extremely like reluctance in Harry's eyes. It was obvious that he really wanted to go with Oliver. After all, he'd waited all year for this, and Draco knew it.

Why was Draco doing this to him? Why was Draco always trying to veer him away from Oliver? He was a nice guy.

However, no matter how much Harry wanted to go with Oliver, he could see that this was very important to Draco, so with an inward sigh Harry made his decision.

"Alright, Draco. If that's what you want. I'll find someone else to go to the dance with Terry."

Draco's eyes completely lit up at Harry's answer and smiled happily.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco said, just barely hiding all his giddiness.

Harry smiled back as they started walking again. At least Draco was happy again, and besides, he could always just ask Oliver for a dance.

It wasn't a total loss.

  


A/N: Alright, this chapter was complete crap, but I'm trying to make it better. It's just that I keep jumping from one idea to the next and I'm not putting enough descriptive language, am I right? Not enough dialogue, either, so it's pretty much horrible in my opinion, but at least I think this chapter was a bit longer than the last, and I hope I was able to clear a few things up for my reviewers in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, which I think it will be. I hope you guys like how this is going. I didn't make Ron and Terry go to the dance together or Oliver and Harry go to the dance together because I understand some people don't like that idea at all, but for those of you who want some action and jealousy, don't worry. Remember, just because someone's not your date doesn't mean you can't dance together. Terry's going to bug Draco to dance and Harry will be trying to charm Oliver as well. So keep reading and reviewing to see how things go along. Thanks so much for everything! Please review!

Xoxo Spideria xoxo


	3. Two Dangerous Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Sad, I know.

Story title: Because I never gave up

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Author: Spideria

Chapter: 3

To all my reviewers: I would like to thank you all for your wonderful support. Unfortunately, though, I'm not going to write all your names because I left writing this chapter to the last minute, and I know if I started writing your names, I would get caught up in your wonderful comments and forget about writing the chapter. But thank you all! ^_^

  


Chapter 3: Two Dangerous Kisses 

"Sorry Terry. I know you were looking forward to going to the dance with Draco, but he wanted to just go with me, without any dated like we always do." Harry was explaining to Terry, while Draco eavesdropped from around the corner of the classroom door.

"Oh man. Are you serious?" Terry asked Harry, disappointedly. 

" Yeah, but don't worry, mate. I heard Ginny's still looking for a date. My guess is she'd love to go with you." Harry replied, reassuringly.

"Just as long as Ron doesn't kill me." Terry answered back, jokingly.

Harry laughed along with Terry as they realized the truth in the statement. 

After a few more moments of small talk, Terry left to his lunch and Harry joined up with Draco, where he knew Draco had been listening.

"There. Problem solved," Harry chirped, cheerily.

Draco only smiled brightly in return.

***************************************************************

Harry was walking alone on his study hall period when, suddenly, he bumped into someone, getting his books thrown from his hands, and onto the floor. The person he'd bumped into quickly bent down to pick up his books as he said, "Sorry. Let me help you with that," in a silky smooth voice.

A voice that Harry knew very well.

"Errr...thanks Oliver." Harry murmured under his breath as a slight flush spread over his cheeks.

"No Problem, Harry." Oliver answered, handing Harry his books.

"Listen," Oliver began, "About the Spring Dance. Do you have a date yet?"

"No," Harry answered, already knowing where this was going.

"That's great! I mean, not because I don't want you to have a date or anything, but...Harry, would you like to go to the dance with me.

"Oh ummm," Harry began nervously. Oh, how he wanted to say yes. But he had promised Draco. He'd promised. And now he regretted it. Could he go back on his word? Draco would understand, wouldn't he? He would. Harry knew Draco would understand.

"Sorry, Oliver. I can't." Harry answered.

Just because he knew Draco would understand didn't mean he should take advantage. Draco was his dearest friend and he would never do anything to hurt him- physically or emotionally.

"Oh, I see...." Oliver said, suddenly looking very gloomy. 

He began to walk away solemnly, dragging his feet with his head drooping. Harry couldn't just leave him like that so he did the only think he could think of. 

Running up to Oliver, he said, "Oliver, wait! It's not that I don't want to go with you, it's just that I already promised that I'd go with Draco as friends. But I really like you." Harry suddenly went a little timid at what he'd just said.

Oliver smiled and slowly lifted Harry's chin up to face him with his index finger. 

"I really like you too," he answered. With that, he slowly leaned down and gave Harry's a soft kiss before soon lifting his head, ending the kiss. 

Harry smiled, a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Tell you what, Harry," Oliver began, as he slowly started to turn away from Harry. "Why don't you save me a dance, then?"

Harry nodded his head slowly as he answered, "I'll do that."

"Great," Oliver said, with a smile. He then walked away, whistling a happy tune.

  


*****************************************************************

"Well you look happy," Draco said, while he and Harry walked to their houses together.

"Yup," Harry answered cheerily.

"Oh come on, tell me." Draco persisted.

For some odd reason, Harry had the feeling that he really shouldn't tell him about the kiss with Oliver. He didn't know what it was, but he just didn't want to tell Draco about the kiss. Not for now, at least.

"How about you tell me what you're wearing to the dance?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Usually, that would never work, but Draco had been working very hard on the perfect outfit for the dance. He never really cared much before, but he was hoping to impress Harry at the dance. Maybe that would send a few sparks Harry's way.

"Well, it's a surprise." Draco said, trying to make Harry get curious. Whenever Harry got curious about something, he would pester you for hours until he found out. Although Draco pretended it annoyed him, he really didn't mind at all. Actually, he secretly like the extra attention from Harry.

"A surprise? That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed, getting way too curious already. Harry wanted to know what Draco was wearing, and he wanted to know now!

Draco tried to hold back a smile as he saw the beginnings of a baby-ish tantrum.

He walked up to the gates of his Manor. The doors were soon opened for him, and he entered, followed by Harry, who was whining about how he should be able to know what Draco wears.

"Well, maybe I'll show you..." Draco began, as they got to the door to his room.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"At the dance." Draco answered, with a smirk.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, childishly.

Draco walked into his room and gracefully sat down on his bed.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Tell me or I'll tackle you!" Harry threatened, childishly.

Draco simply chuckled. "Sure."

"You don't believe I'll do it?" Harry asked, competitively.

Draco raised his eyebrow, as if challenging him.

Harry got a dangerous glint in his eyes, and before Draco could react, Harry was on top of Draco, sprawled across the bed. Breathing slightly quicker than usual, Harry smirked down at Draco.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco was too dizzy to answer. Harry was so close to him, and in such a seductive position, he couldn't think.

"Draco?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco couldn't think. He could only act, and before either of the boys knew what was happening, Draco leaned up and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was taken by surprise and had been about to pull away, but he couldn't.

Draco's lips felt so perfect against his.

Without warning, he began to kiss back, slowly slipping his tongue out tentatively licking Draco's lower lip. Draco quickly opened his mouth and soon their tongues were battling for control.

As good as this felt, Harry soon realized what he was doing and pulled back from Draco quite abruptly.

Draco stared up at Harry pleadingly and confused.

Harry gulped nervously and cleared his throat before saying, "Listen, Draco. I- I have to go."

Before waiting for a reply, Harry quickly let himself out of the door and left.

This was not good.

This was definitely not good.

This was bad.

This was terrible.

xoxo Spideria xoxo 

Everyone, I am so sorry! I'm not even waiting for Saturday to post this! I'm just so sorry! Without warning I found out that I was going on Spring break vacation and I just up and went without preparing or anything and I wasn't able to update at all! I was really going to cut this into to chapters, but since you guys waited so long, I didn't want to give you only one chapter. I know you guys might not like the first part of this chapter, but at least a got some d/h action, even though it didn't end too well. Please don't get mad. I have to make it full of drama. At least you guys know now that Harry sort of likes Draco too. I hope that helps you guys. Please don't flame. I hope you like the chapter. Personally, I'm quite proud of this chapter, but that could be only me, so please give me some feedback and let me know. It was a nice, long chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. ^_^ R&R 

  
  
  
  



	4. Emotional Explosion

Disclaimer: No, none of the H.P. characters belong to me. Happy now? ^_^

Author: Spideria

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter: 4

Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! I would write all your names out and answer individual question, but I sort of left this chapter for the last minute and have only about 30 minutes to type it up so I can update it and then leave. I want to try to update a chapter on time for once. ^_^

Chapter Title: 

'Okay. Today is definitely not going to be easy.' Harry thought to himself, as he got dressed and ready for the day. Today was the day before the dance, which meant today was Thursday, which, unfortunately, meant there was school. 

Usually, Harry didn't really get bothered too much by the idea of school. However, due to the events from the night before, going to school and having to face Draco didn't really seems like a day in Heaven.

Harry went over everything with Draco the night before in his mind. It had felt so perfect, being with Draco, but....he wanted to be with Oliver....right?

Harry roughly shook his head.

"Of course I want to be with Oliver!" Harry exclaimed aloud to himself.

'Besides,' he began thinking, 'Draco probably just started kissing me on the spur of the moment. I bet he's hoping that I just pretend nothing happened yesterday. He's probably hoping that I don't get any ideas about us being together, which I'm not. So he doesn't even have to worry. I'll just forget about yesterday. Like nothing ever happened. Yes, just forget it.'

And that's exactly what Harry did.

***********************************************************

"Hi," Draco said nervously, as he met up with Harry to walk to school together, as they did every day.

"Hey, Draco." Harry chirped, with a smile, as he did everyday.

Draco suddenly frowned. 

'Why is Harry acting as if thought nothing ever happened yesterday? I don't get it. I thought that maybe we could talk about it. That maybe he was starting to like me in that way....but......' Draco was silently thinking to himself.

Harry noticed Draco's frown and went into "caring-best-friend" mode.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco's head snapped up as Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, err.... nothing. I was just thinking." Draco answered, as he painfully plastered a happy grin on his face.

Harry, of course, was not fooled, though. He raised one questioning brow, as if to say, 'Do you really think I'm going to buy that?'

Draco just smiled wider and began to walk on, a little farther ahead of Harry, with his head up high.

"Draco, wait up!" Harry called, as he ran to catch up with Draco.

Draco turned to him with a smile and kept walking. However, what Draco didn't realize, was that his eyes were already beginning to fill up with tears begging to spill over. Harry, however, didn't miss it. He caught the tearful eyes and decided to get to the bottom of this.

He grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him to face him (Harry).

"Draco, what is the matter with you!?" Harry nearly yelled, as he looked into Draco's eyes, concerned.

Draco glared at Harry as a rush of fury burst into him.

"What is the matter with me?" Draco exclaimed, repeating Harry's unanswered question."What is t he matter with me, he asks. Do you really want to know what's wrong, Harry? Do you!?" 

By now, Draco was yelling quite loudly and people around them were beginning to stare. All Harry could do was stare at Draco in shock.

"Well, I'll tell you, Harry!" Draco continued. "You are what's wrong with me! You and your stupid naiveness! Why can't you tell!? I've dropped every possible hint I can think of and we finally do something about it, and you just act as if it never happened! Do you have _any_ idea what that feels like!? 

How much it hurts!? I can't believe you! And do you want to know what's worse!? Is that even after all this, I'm still not mad at you! No matter how much I t-try, I- I c-can't stay mad at you..." Draco was completely sobbing, with tears soaking his entire face. 

To say Harry felt utterly confused and guilty would be a complete understatement.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered quietly.

He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't understand what Draco was feeling. What was he talking about? Harry was too oblivious for his own liking. Was Draco saying the he liked Harry in _that_ way? No...he couldn't possibly- but...

Harry gave Draco a helpless look and Draco just gave a heavy sob.

"Oh, Harry. Just forget it."

And with that, Draco ran to school and away from Harry.

Away from the person he had always loved.

Away from the person who he believed would never love him back.

(A/N: Not if I can help it!)

xoxo Spideria xoxo

A/N : Very sad chapter, I know, but don't worry. Harry WILL figure it out, and they WILL be together. It'll all be very romantic, but it'll take just a few more chapters. ^_^ Hope you stay 'til then. And also, I made an effort not to bring Oliver into this chapter. ^_^ At first, I was going to have him stop at Harry's house before he met up with Draco, but I decided against it, as none of you guys are really into the Oliver/Harry thing. Lol. Anyway.....PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to get fuel! ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Smile for Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter: 5

Thanks to: All of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great! I thought I wasn't going to get many reviews for the last chapter, but you guys proved me wrong. Thanks a million!!!

Chapter 5: Smile for Friendship

Draco stared at Harry from afar, as he ate lunch. Why couldn't Harry just understand? Why couldn't Harry start to feel the same? Draco sighed to himself. At least he could tell that Harry cared about Draco. The entire day, Harry had been sulking just as sadly as Draco.

Draco didn't want his friendship with Harry to get ruined from something easily preventable. 

He walked over to Harry from behind and softly whispered a soft "Hey."

Harry jumped in surprise and quickly turned around, with a smile breaking across his face as he saw Draco. 

"Hi," he said back, a little more loudly.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Harry got up and took Draco completely off guard as he wrapped Draco into a tight embrace.

'Oh god, he smells so good. And this feels so nice..." Draco though to himself.

Harry held on for a few moments longer, as he whispered, "I missed you so much, Draco," into Draco's ear.

Draco blinked back the tears threatening to spill, knowing that Harry meant the statement in a purely platonic way.

"Me too" Draco whispered bac so quietly it had been almost inaudible.

Finally, Harry broke the embrace as he pulled away, leaving Draco with a feeling of loss. Harry let out along, relieved breath as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Listen, Harry. I'm sorry about getting so mad and-" Draco began, wanting to explain himself, but Harry cut him off.

"No, don't. I'm not exactly sure what I did, but I know I did something to make you that upset, and so, I want to be the one to say, I'm sorry. You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Draco.

" I have a feeling this has to do with yesterday, and I just want to seriously apologize. I should never have done what I did to you, Draco. I was completely out of line and I don't know what got into me. I'm sure avoiding the whole thing all together was probably worse and I'm sorry. Really."

'No, no, no!!!! This is the opposite of what I want, Harry!' Draco thought to himself.

Draco nodded solemnly in response.

He wasn't going to let Harry on to his true feelings. It was obvious Harry felt nothing for him in that way. With an inward sigh, he put on s bright smile and said, "C'mon, Harry. We'll be late to class if we don't hurry."

Harry smiled brightly, and took Draco's hand in his, as he began leading the way back to school.

Draco held back a whimper at Harry's touch. Why couldn't Harry realize the great effects his every little touch inflicted on Draco?

Why did Harry get everything all mixed up?

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts as Harry's creamy voice traveled it's way into Draco's ears. (A/N: horrible try at personification)

"So, you're going to let me have the first dance, right?"

Draco looked into Harry's playful eyes, full of such naive that you'd never expect from someone who'd dated so many people. Draco let his eyes wonder down to Harry's lips, which were, at the moment, smiling happily.

How he wished that those lips could be on his once again. 

To feel his soft, tender touch again.

Before Draco knew what he was doing, he slowly began leaning in, closer to Harry. Closer to those beautiful lips, and closer to Harry's tender-

"Draco?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly, in confusion.

Draco quickly jumped back and mumbled, "Sorry, thought you had an eyelash on your cheek."

Harry gave him an odd look, but quickly just shrugged, preferring not to risk the raging Draco again.

"So?" Harry asked Draco, as they neared the school.

"'So' what?" Draco asked, obliviously.

"So, am I going to get the first dance or what? There wouldn't happen to be another person who has stolen your attention from me would there?" Harry asked, playfully.

Draco blushed, quickly saying, "No, no. Of course not."

"Good!" Harry exclaimed, enthusiastically. "So the first dance is all mine?" Harry inquired for a final time, seeing as Draco still had yet to answer his question. 

"Of course." Draco said, smiling at Harry, as they finally reached the school.

"Great," Harry grinned, giving Draco a small peck on the cheek before quickly saying, "See you 7th period" and leaving Draco to stand alone, in front of the school.

Draco let out a depressing sigh as he thought about a quote he had once heard...

..._Should I smile because we're friends, or should I cry because that's all we'll ever be?_

xoxo Spideria xoxo

A/N: Okay, guys, sucky, empty chapter, but I just had to have them make up and get that out of the way so that I could go on, plus, I've been dying to use that quote somewhere. It's my favorite quote of all time, and I thought it would be just perfect for this chapter. Note Good for this chapter, NOT for the story Harry and Draco will definitely get together! Just give it some time. A few more chapters, and they'll be smooching like there's no tomorrow, baby! Lol. Anyway, as always, please.......

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Agonizing Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter: 6

Thanks to: All of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great! I thought I wasn't going to get many reviews for the last chapter, but you guys proved me wrong. Thanks a million!!! And, I'm really sorry for not having update for so long, I was just really buys. Sorry! :-(

Chapter 6: Agonizing Anticipation

"The dance is tonight, Draco!!!" Harry yelled excitedly into the mouth piece of the phone.

"Yes, Harry, I know. You've stated that about 10 times in the last two minutes." Draco drawled in a bored tone, although, truthfully, he was finding it very amusing.

"That's is_ not_ true!" Harry exclaimed, indignantly. "...it's only been 9 times."

"Oh, and that really makes _all_ the difference." Draco replied, shaking his head, although it wasn't as though harry could really see it.

"Yes, it does." Harry said, trying to hold back his laughter at teasing Draco.

"Oh, well, in that case, I am _so_ sorry your highness! I will try with all my might to never let such a _horrible_ mistake _ever_ happen again." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, see to it that you don't." Harry answered back, with a mock-superior tone to his voice.

"WHAT!? Excuse me!" Draco shot back, indignantly.

At this Harry completely lost control and let out a burst of laughter.

"Ah, well, I'm very glad that you find this all just _so _amusing." Draco snapped at harry, although he wasn't actually angry.

"Well, then, your welcome. Draco." Harry replied, bursting into another fit of giggles at his own statement.

"Oh, ha ha. _Very _funny." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

After Harry finally settled down, Draco decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for quite a while.

"So, why was it, exactly, that you wouldn't let me see what you were wearing to the dance tonight?"

"Honestly, Draco. Haven't you ever heard of 'The Element of Surprise'?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Of course I have. It doesn't mean I have chosen to understand the concept." Draco answered matter-of-factly.

"Very clever, Draco. Besides, it was also partly because of the fact that you wouldn't tell me what you wearing either. So anyway, you're picking me up at 7:00 right?" Harry asked.

"I said I would didn't I?" Draco asked, a bit irked.

"Touchy, touchy Mr. Malfoy. What's got you all bothered today?" Harry asked, a bit confused at his friends annoyance.

"Well, you've asked me that question a total of three times tonight! If I said I would, then I will!" draco answered, exasperated.

"You know, if you were a girl, I'd say you were going through PMS" Harry answered.

At this, Draco burst into laughter.

"That was truly hilarious." Draco answered after he'd calmed down a bit.

"Well, I'm so very glad to have amused you, Draco. But honestly, I want to start getting ready for the dance. So just pick me up at 7:00, okay?" Harry asked.

"Alright, alright. But I don't see how you need a whole hour to get ready." Draco answered, grudgingly.

"Draco, unlike you, I don't have perfect hair. I have to actually work really hard to make it look even half-way descent." Harry answered, truthfully.

"You have beautiful hair, Harry." Draco answered without thinking. But immediately started blushing as he realized what he'd said.

However, lucky for him, Harry didn't take this statement seriously.

"Sure, Draco. Now, normally, I'd be more than happy to listen to more of your sarcasm, however, I have to get ready. So, talk to you when you pick me up, alright?"

"Sure." Draco answered. And with that, they hung up.

After getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist , Draco began to feel the butterflies start to rise in his slightly muscled stomach.

Although Draco hadn't show it to Harry, this night was just as important to Draco. He was hoping to get Harry's attention again. He had worked hard all week to come up with the perfect outfit. He had even thought about changing his hair style and just leaving it all loose, but then decided against it, as he didn't really like the look too much.

So instead, he had settled for something in between his usual hairstyle and loose hair. He had slightly gelled his hair back, purposely leaving only a few stray strands dangling loose in front is his face.

He put on some cologne over his chest, the very best he had, and walked over to his bed, where he had laid out the outfit he had decided on. He slipped on the dressy white pants and then pulled over a dressy, silk button-up shirt, that was slightly see-through. He left the top three buttons open, and slipped on a silver necklace with a dragon dangling from it.

As he looked into the mirror, he smiled at how the white fabric complemented is milky-white skin.

He then bent down and slipped on his white shoes with a silver streak going around the bottom of it.

As he looked once more into the mirror, he smirked with slight smugness, and decided that he was ready pick up Harry.

As he reached Harry's house, he walked up the first few steps and then rang the doorbell. He waited in anticipation as the seconds went by.

Finally, he heard footsteps coming down and his heart began racing faster and faster, waiting for the door to finally be opened.

The door open agonizingly slowly until finally-

"Oh, hello Draco." James Potter said, with a friendly smile.

Draco's face completely fell.

He had been waiting for Harry. Damn.

James gave a small chuckle and said, "Don't worry, Draco. Harry's coming down in just a minute. Why don't you step inside for a moment."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Potter."

"No problem."

"Oh, hello, Draco." Lily smiled from the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Draco said, smiling.

Draco darted his eyes around everywhere, getting more anxious by the moment. Why was harry taking so long!? He didn't want to wait anymore! He wanted to see Harry right now! He stared at the clock's hand ticking by the seconds....seeming to take forever.

He tried to concentrate on the TV program that was on at the moment. Apparently, some girl suspected her boyfriend of cheating on her. Just how that was important, was completely lost by Draco. All he cared about was what harry was wearing and how he looked.

Draco took in a deep breathe, and then, slowly let it out, willing himself to stay calm.

After a few seconds more of impatiently waiting, Draco heard Harry's voice yell, "Alright, I'm ready to come down now. But I would like a drum roll, please."

James laughed but did as Harry asked.

Barely holding back his laughter, James began to play an invisible drum and made the noise of a drum roll.

Draco smiled widely, as he saw Harry's shiny black shoes from the top of the stairs slowly make their way down the rest of the staircase.

And as he finally caught full view of Harry, his breathe caught in his throat, and he was rendered utterly speechless.

A/N: Okay, so sorry to leave it off there. But I hope you guys like it! I thought I'd make this chapter a bit happier than the last. A little humorous, if you will. I'm not too good with humor though, so this chapter might have sucked. If so, then I'm really sorry, you guys. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since I've been gone for a while. Anyway, I know I usually update on Fridays, but I decided to just put it out ASAP. I haven't even read it over, so please forgive any grammatical errors. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Saturday.

Toodles,

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	7. A Third Kiss?

Disclaimer: OH, you know it already! I don't own Harry Potter and blah blah blah.

Insert boring info like chapter and story title and blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, to the important stuff: Thank you so much, all who reviewed! I got an impressive amount of reviews, in my opinion! Thank you very much!!! I'm so ecstatic! Lol. Hope to get just as many reviews for this next chapter!

A/N: Erm, I'm writing this while I listen to Christina Milian's Dip it Low, song. I didn't really like it at first, but it's starting to catch on, and I keep getting up when she sings "pop, pop, pop that thing" to dance, so this chapter may not be the very best, lol. Sorry, but I can't stop listening to the song and I have to get this done now since it's Friday and I have to have this up fro you guys (tomorrow). Sorry, but seriously, I am a true procrastinator. Look the word up in the dictionary, and no, you won't see me. Lol, see, thought I was gonna use that corny line, didn't ya? Lol. Anyway, onto the story! (Pop, pop, pop, that thing...)

Story: harry walked down, wearing tight-ass leather pants, and a see through white shirt that practically hugged him like a second skin....ermm....no, not really. Lol. I just said this because I need you guys to know, that for this chapter, (this story) Harry doesn't really dress like that. Sure, he's a flirt, but he wouldn't really wear leather...at least, not in this story. Sorry for you guys who were expecting that... :-(

So, for the real chapter,

Chapter Title: A Third Kiss?

As Draco took in a full view of Harry, he allowed himself to take a nervous gulp. Harry wore a pair of snug-fitting dressy black pants that definitely defined his erm, shall we say...buttocks , very well. Which definitely made Draco's own white, dressy pants a bit tighter fitting on him.

He wore a dressy green, short-sleeved shirt, rimmed with black embroidery, left sexily untucked, that simply made Harry's eyes shine with such brilliance, it left Draco awe-struck. Without Harry's glasses, his eyes wear much more noticeable.

His hair was sexily gelled so that, although it was still messy, it looked as though he had made it that way purposely.

In plain, he looked absolutely perfect.

"What do you think?" he asked Draco, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and spinning around for him to look.

"You look fantastic." Draco said, his voice not as strong as usual.

"Sure, Draco. I know it's kind of plain and simple, but I think it works. Anyway, you look great, Draco! The white definitely compliments your skin. Why don't you wear white more often? It really makes you look very attractive, and sort of...angel-like." Harry said, thoughtfully.

Draco let a small blush escape him before quickly forcing himself to push it away.

"We should get going." Draco said, walking over to the door.

Harry nodded in agreement and quickly said his good-byes to his mother and father.

"I'd take a picture of you and Draco like I always do when you two go off to a dance, but I don't think I need to embarrass you today." James said, with a joking smile.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Lily. "Speak for yourself! I'm going to embarrass harry if that's what it takes to get a picture of him. You wait right there, Harry! I'm getting the camera! I'll be right back!" And with that, she got up from the couch and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Go, now. Sneak off, I'll hold her back. Leave while you still can." James whispered, quickly trying to usher them out.

"I heard that, James! You two stay right there!" Lily said, as she appeared out of her bedroom, with a camera in her hand, and began to descend the steps.

Both harry and Draco groaned, as she began to set them up together for the picture. As Harry and Draco stood close together, Draco's arm around Harry's waist, Lily commanded a quick, "Smile" and then took the picture.

"Oh, you too look so handsome, tonight." Lily sighed, softly.

"Yes, Mum.. Can we go now?" Harry said, beginning to blush.

"Oh, alright." and she quickly hugged each of them and allowed them to walk out.

As they arrived to the Spring Dance, they saw people already dancing energetically to a song Harry new of, but couldn't quite name. As the song finally ended and changed to a slower song Harry turned to Draco with a smile.

"Can I have that first dance, please?"

"Why, of course." Draco answered casually, as he led Harry onto the dance floor.

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist, while Harry comfortably slid his arms around Draco's neck and laid his head against Draco's shoulder. They'd danced together so many times before, that this closeness came to them naturally.

Of course, to Draco it always meant a bit more. However, tonight, Harry began to feel a slight flutter of happiness in his stomach at the closeness of his best friend. Visions of that day when they kissed, came flooding through his head. Harry tried to push it out of his mind, but Draco's wonderful scent kept making the memories come back. Harry has been intoxicated by draco's scent the last time, and he was quickly becoming intoxicated now, as well.

Unable to resist the temptation, harry hugged Draco closer to him, trying to breathe in more of his beautifully sweet scent. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax against Draco. However, he immediately felt Draco tense slightly, and quickly shot his head up at him to see if he had made draco uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to step back a bit to..." the question died on his lips as Draco smiled and quickly pulled Harry closer to him once again. Harry smiled into Draco's shirt and breathed out a pleasant sigh as they continued to dance to the song.

"Draco," Harry whispered, after few moments.

"Yes?" draco asked, quietly, looking down into Harry's eyes.

"I..." Harry completely forgot what he had been about to say, as he lost himself in Draco's deep, gray eyes. Suddenly Harry realized just how beautiful Draco was. Not only physically, but...just in general. Draco was a beautiful person. He'd always been a great friend to him. He'd always been there for Harry.

Harry found himself leaning in to Draco's lips, letting his eyes flutter closed, just as the song ended.

A/N: Gasps No!!! I left you guys hanging again! I mean, will Harry's lips meet Draco!? I don't know! I haven't thought about the next chapter, but if they do, what will Draco's reaction be!? And what of Oliver!? DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Stay tuned next week, to see what happens!! Lol, I'm so mean. Anyway, if you want more, PLEASE kindly press the "Go" button for sending a review, and, well, leave a bloody review! Lol. I love long reviews, but if it's only a few, short words that's fine too! But please, just review! Thanks everyone!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	8. An Interrupted Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own any H.P. characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Author: Spideria

Title: Because I Never Gave Up

NOTE: BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

Also, NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO FIND MATH CONFUSING! THIS MAY HELP YOU! Now, this has nothing to do with the story, but I was in match class, and we were reviewing all the basics that we learned years ago since they're "supposedly" important, and I saw PEMDAS, and they were telling me to remember it by thinking "Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally" and I was just thinking to myself, 'Dude! How the hell am I supposed to remember that!' and then I thought about making my own sentence up, using the letters of PEMDAS. So, here it goes:

P-Potter

E-Entertains

M-Malfoy

D-During

A-Active

S-Sex

I just thought, since you guys are D/H fans, this may help you. I even made a little melody for it. Lol. Potter entertains Malfoy during active sex. Sort of has a ring to it, don't you think?

Let me know what you think of it in your reviews, would you?

Now, for being patient enough to read my crappy ideas, here is you chapter!

Chapter 8: An Interrupted Kiss

As Draco leaned down, closer and closer, their lips finally met, in a soft, but meaningful kiss. It went no further than just their soft, pink lips grazing upon each other's as they simply stood in that position for a moment, both lost in bliss.

Harry was drowning in a vast ocean on confused happiness. Feeling slightly cold, yet, all the more warm and comforted. Confident, calm, and- COLD!!!

With a surprised shock, Harry jumped away from Draco, feeling the cool, liquid punch, drip down his shirt, and soaking him entirely. Both Harry and Draco looked up as they heard a two mischievous masculine voices sarcastically apologize.

"Oops! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Yes, very sorry!"

"Hope we didn't interrupt-"

"Your oh, so very romantic moment."

"Definitely didn't want to interrupt it."

"Not at all."

"No, sir."

"No, siree, Bob!"

"No, siree Bill!"

"No, siree Jack!"

"No, siree-"

"Quit it already!" Draco yelled, agitated at the twins.

"Fred, George, what a pleasure to see you!" Harry began, sarcastically. "Now leave." Harry said, glaring daggers at the twins for having interrupted his kiss with Draco.

"Sorry, mate. I know you two are mad at us for interrupting you little 'moment', but that fact is-" Fred began.

"The fact is, you two were getting way too mushy-mushy!" George interrupted.

Harry blushed a dark shade of crimson, while Draco just smirked.

"Erm... I think I'll go get some punch, or... something." Harry announced, lamely excusing himself from the awkward moment.

What had he been thinking!? Why in God's name, had he allowed himself to kiss Draco!? Now everything was going to be completely uncomfortable between the two. Just like it had been the time they had kissed in Draco's bedroom!

Why had he done it? Why had he done it?!

Draco glared at the twins, waiting for one of them to say something first.

Fred and George shared a slightly frightened glance toward each other, before Fred quickly exclaimed, "Oh, would you look at the time! Nearly 10:00! Better go water my, erm.... my-"

"Our turtle!" George added in, helpfully.

"Your pet turtle? You have to water your pet turtle?" Draco asked, unconvinced.

"Yes, our pet turtle?" Fred asked George, before quickly realizing he was going against himself and adding, "Our turtle, McGooey? You forgot to water him?!"

George put on a fake guilty look and answered, "Yes, I know. I'm terribly sorry, and feel oh, so horrible about it. Which is why we should go water him right now! Watering a turtle makes it grow and grow to be strong and healthy!"

"Yes, strong and healthy! So, as you can say, Drake, we've got to be going!" Fred quickly added, and with that he bounded forward, with George close behind him.

Unfortunately, however, Draco was too quick for them (being a soccer goalie could really help your reflexes) and grabbed them both by their collars.

"I don't think so. You're not getting away that easily."

5 minutes later, found two red-headed twins tied up to a stall door in the girls' bathroom.

As another girl slapped Fred for the 3rd time for being rude enough to "tie themselves" to the stall, as a joke, Fred let out another yelp, and then added, as the girl walked out, "I can't help but feel sort of turned-on in some sick, perverted way."

George nodded with a goofy smile on his face as another girl slapped him as well.

"Ah, the wonderful side of teenage-hormones."

Harry stood near the punch table, pouring yet another cup of punch for himself, trying to find any reason to keep him from going back to draco, where he was sure to immediately turn red and embarrass himself, furthermore.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry's head snapped to his right, where he came face to face with Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" Harry exclaimed, his voice going slightly high.

Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched over his lips as Oliver gave that brilliant smile of his and answered, "The one and only."

"What happened to your shirt?" Oliver asked, when he noticed the punch-stained shirt.

"Oh, erm...the twins." Harry answered, blushing.

Oliver let out a soft chuckle, before looking at Harry and smiling happily.

"So, would you honor me with a dance?" Oliver asked, as another slow song came on.

"Sure, I'd love to." Harry answered, breathlessly, as Oliver lead Harry over to the dance floor, much the same way as Draco had done.

As Oliver wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, Harry couldn't help but melt into his arms.

Having punished Fred and George for their wrong-doing Draco set about, looking for Harry.

'Where had he said he'd be again?' Draco thought to himself.

'Was it, to look for Ron and Hermione? No.

Erm...to take a rest? No.

To get some punch? No.

To- wait! Punch? I think so...maybe...yes!' Draco decided to himself.

With that, he headed for the punch table, having to shove past several people. When he finally got to the table, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

With an annoyed sigh, Draco went to look for Harry in the dance floor. Maybe harry had gone back to look for him.

However, to Draco's dismay, when he arrived at the dance floor, he didn't see Harry looking for him. In fact, it looked as though Harry had completely forgotten about him!

Harry's head was laying peacefully against Oliver's shoulder, with his eyes closed, just as he had done when he'd danced with Draco!

Glaring vehemently, Draco scowled, and stalked away, angrily.

A/N: Okay, that wasn't too much of a cliffy. Sorry about not updating last week. Everything's just been very hectic. Sorry about that. Also, I apologize for this chapter being absolute CRAP. At least I didn;t make the chapter COMPLETELY cliched by having Oliver stop them before they kissed. I though, why not give the reviewers what they want? So there you have it. They kissed! Anyway, in explanation for this chapter being so horrible, it's Friday night, and I was about to just not update at all, but I figured, let me just do my best. So, I'm falling asleep here, and I just tried to help this chapter out a bit by "attempting" a shot at being funny by bringing in the twins. Because what is any story without Fred and George? But, obviously, I suck at humor, so, once again, I'm sorry for this chapter being absolute CRAP. I really hope I get some reviews anyway, because they really motivate me, even if I sometimes take too long to update. Sometimes, I just feel like this story is going nowhere and I want to give up, but then, I see a review, and it just makes me say, "Fuck you, bitch! There is NO WAY I'm giving up al these BEAUTIFUL reviews just 'cause you're too damn lazy!" Note, I'm calling myself a bitch, not you guys, lol. Once again, please forgive my horrible humor.

Until next week,

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	9. Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all the rest of the stuff I usually say.

Author: Spideria

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter: 9

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I got a lot more reviews than I was expecting (which I greatly appreciate!!!!) And so, that is why, even though I'm really tired and falling asleep, I am typing this chapter just for you guys, and, hopefully, I'll get a lot of reviews again!

Chapter 9: Numb

'Mmm...' Harry thought to himself, as he drowned in the scent of Oliver's cologne.

Harry snuggled into Oliver, as they continued to dance. This felt just so peaceful. Sure, Harry was feeling a weird, almost queezy feeling, but he figured it was just nervous jitters.

Sighing pleasantly, Harry smiled into Oliver's neck.

He felt Oliver tighten his hold, slightly, on Harry's waist. Harry didn't feel as comforted by this act of intimacy he usually felt, but Harry just pushed the thought away, as he did with everything he didn't understand. He never liked looking into things too deeply.

People around them slowly began coming to a stop, and so did Oliver and himself.

The song came to an end, and Harry reluctantly pulled away from Olive, only to one again find himself drowning, only, this time, he was drowning in Oliver's deep blue eyes. (A/N: I know his eyes are brown, but I think blue is such a nicer eye color for Oliver! )

"I..." Harry began, struggling to find something to say, in hopes of ending the awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes?" Oliver asked, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Erm..." Harry looked around, fervently, hoping to find something to say, when he suddenly saw Draco's back walking away. 'Bingo!' he thought.

"I sort of came with Draco, so, I'd better go spend some time with him." Harry said, smiling weakly.

Oliver's face fell, slightly, but he quickly recovered, putting on a smile.

"Of course, Harry. I mean, what kind of date would you be if you left your partner all alone the whole night?"

"Thanks for understanding. Maybe we'll dance again later on, tonight?" Harry asked, with a hopeful smile.

"You bet." Oliver answered, his smile widening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Why doesn't Harry get it yet?!' Draco thought to himself, angrily.

The site of Harry holding on to Oliver so dreamily stilled burned itself in Draco's mind no matter how hard he tried to forget it.

He'd thought Harry had finally started to understand Draco's feelings for him. They had been dancing together so lovingly. They'd even kissed, for God's sake!

Draco didn't understand anything about Harry anymore.

Hadn't he showed his feelings to Harry?

Weren't his feelings for Harry obvious?

How was it that everyone else knew how he felt for Harry, yet Harry, himself, acted oblivious to it?

Was he not blunt enough with Harry?

....Apparently not.

'Unless...no. No, Harry would never do that. We've been best friends for years now! Harry would never, _ever_ do that to me....right?' Draco thought to himself.

Draco new that Harry liked to play around with a lot of guys as just quick flings for fun.

Harry always had a new crush, ('except for Oliver,' Draco thought, grumpily to himself.) and always has someone new that he was chasing after, but...but.

He would never do that to Draco!

He would never toy around with Draco's feelings that way!

...Would he?

But...what other explanation was there? Draco had been much too obvious for Harry to not know Draco's feeling for him.

So...Harry really was just toying around with his feeling, and treating him like some dumb, one-time fling.

Draco quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over.

Instead, he decided, he would be angry.

He had been sad for much too long. It was time he started acting like his real self. He wasn't going to let Harry toy around with his feelings anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jogging, Harry caught up to Draco, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around stiffly, narrowing his eyes as he saw that it was Harry.

"What do you want?" Draco growled out, scathingly.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, completely taken aback by the harsh tone in Draco's words.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Harry?" Draco answered, through clenched teeth.

Taking a fearful step back, Harry looked onto Draco's angry, cold, grey eyes. What had he done now? Honestly, he was beginning to think that Draco was trying to prove the scientists wrong by showing that guys, too, could have PMS.

One minute, Draco had been all warm and cozy with him, and by the time Harry had gotten back from his dance with Oliver, he- ALERT! ALERT!!!

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Harry had always suspected that Draco was slightly jealous of his crush on Oliver, but he had always just pushed the thought away. Now, though, he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Every time Harry talked about Oliver, or spent time with Oliver, or even just glanced at Oliver, Draco would just suddenly become grumpy.

After blinking dazedly, Harry looked into Draco's cold eyes once more, horrified.

"Draco-" Harry began, hesitantly, but was quickly interrupted by Draco's raised hand.

"Forget it, Harry! Just forget it! I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore!" Draco yelled, his voice cracking, and turned to walk away, hurriedly.

'This is it,' Harry thought to himself. It was now or never. He had to decide between Draco and Oliver.

Harry didn't know why, but he didn't even have to think. He knew who he wanted.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco knew he was mad at Harry. He knew he deserved to give Harry the cold shoulder and just completely ignore him, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

He just had to know what Harry had to say.

Some part of him couldn't help but have a small glimmer of help that may, just maybe, Harry wasn't playing with his feelings. Maybe he really was just plain thick-headed.

Draco stopped walking, and slowly turned around to face Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A huge smile lit Harry's face as Draco turned around toward him.

He saw, in Draco's eyes, a glimmer of hope.

This was it.

He was really going to tell Draco how he felt for him. The adrenaline rushed through Harry's veins, and he opened his mouth to speak, when, suddenly, he was whirled around from behind.

"Hey, Harry. How about that other dance, now?" Oliver asked, playfully.

Harry had never wished for Oliver to just explode into oblivion more than he did at that moment. He knew it wasn't Oliver's fault. After all, he didn't know that Harry was just about to proclaim his undying love for Draco, now did he?

'Wait,' Harry thought. 'Did I just say love?'

Harry shook his head to clear it up and told Oliver in a frustrated voice, "Now not, Oliver."

Harry turned around to finally tell Draco at last, just how he felt.

...

...

...

...But...Draco was gone.

Harry quickly ran at top-speed, outside of the school, and out, into the parking lot for Draco, but Draco's car was no longer parked there.

How could Draco have left so quickly?

Just then, Harry heard a car speed by, and saw the back of Draco's car quickly driving away.

"DRACO!!" Harry called out, desperately!

But the car didn't stop, or even slow down, for that matter.

It just kept speeding away. 

He had lost his chance forever.

Oliver came running up behind Harry and asked, "What's the matter, Harry?"

And had Harry heard him, he probably would have punched him, but he didn't.

All Harry heard was silence.

All he saw was darkness.

All he felt was emptiness.

Harry's vision began to blur with tears, but they didn't fall onto his cheeks.

He couldn't cry.

He couldn't feel.

He was completely numb.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was sort of long, right? Sorry about the cliffy, lol. I just have a habit of doing that. Sorry, you guys. lol. Anyway, I just want to say, that the ending will probably remind a lot of you guys of the song by linkin park, and although I'm a very big fan, I swear I didn't try to intentionally copy them. It just seemed that the word numb explained Harry's feeling well. Didn't you think so? Sorry, I'll try not to title my chapters the names of songs anymore if you guys really don't like it. Just tell me, and I'll re-upload the chapter with a different title, and I'll change the ending so it doesn't use the word numb, Just let me know. But if you don't mind, then that's great! Less work for me! Yay! Okay, well, please review!!!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	10. A New Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author: Spideria

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Chapter: 10

Thanks to: All my wonderful reviewers! I'm so sorry I took so long to update!!! Waaah!

Chapter 10: A New Best Friend

Draco stood in the shower, crying his eyes out.

After getting home, he had burst through the door, rushed past his parents, and run up the large, spiraling staircase to his room. Once there, he had savagely ripped off his shirt, while walking to his bathroom, simply fuming.

Figuring a shower would help ease his tension, he had walked to the shower stall, and angrily turning the taps all the way to the right, turning the water as hot as he could.

He had then proceeded to furiously strip off the remaining clothes he wore, and stepped into the shower stall, letting the near boiling water cascade down his body and the muscles that were shaking with tension and fury.

The boiling water, however, had been having no effect whatsoever, on Draco's tensed, furious muscles, as Draco could barely feel anything. His mind had been completely lost in hateful thoughts, which only enraged him even more.

Feeling all the venomous anger inside him just itching to burst out of his body, and shaking with rage, Draco pulled his arm as far back as he could, and concentrated all his anger into his fist, as he forcibly punched the glass wall of the shower stall.

The strong, thick glass only just barely let a small crack crawl it's way over the surface.

He had looked down at his hand, still balled up into a fist, with blood seeping out from the very surface of his knuckles; the result of it's monstrous collision with the impressively thick glass.

As his brain slowly began to process the pain from his bleeding hand, a shameful sob escaped his pale pink lips, from both pain and grief.

Now he stood, sobbing uncontrollably, letting out all his anguished sorrow.

Feeling as though he were being completely swallowed up in a dark, cold black hole of endless hopelessness, he let himself slide down the glass door, and onto the floor.

Desperately seeking any comfort he could, he frantically reached pulled up his legs, hugging his knees possessively against his chest.

He stayed in that sorrowfully pitiful position until his sobs slowly died down.

Despair.

That was exactly what Harry felt, as he slowly walked away from the Spring Dance.

He wasn't headed home.

No. He definitely didn't think he could deal with his parents, who would definitely question him suspiciously for returning home so soon.

Letting out a mournful sigh, Harry walked into the park, knowing exactly where he was headed.

Trying to clear his mind of all his desolate thoughts, he took a seat on a swing, lightly pushing his feet against the ground.

The swings always helped clear his mind up a bit whenever he was feeling down and full of despair.

Suddenly, he heard the quiet squeak of a rust chain, as another person took a seat on the swing next to him.

Not even trying to hope for it to be Draco, (as he knew Draco was far too furious to have come anywhere near him) he slowly lifted his head up.

A freckled-boy, whose red hair's luminance had gone down a bit in the dark night, stared back at him, his blue eyes full of concern.

Letting out a deep, despondent sigh, Harry looked up into the dark night sky, morosely.

There was no use in hiding his feelings from Ron, who was his next best friend, right after Draco. Ron could read him like an open book, and even if he couldn't, Harry wasn't sure he would want to hide his feelings from Ron.

He needed someone to confide in, and Ron was the perfect person.

Ron could understand him better than Hermione in many ways that she would never understand. Always looking at things the professional way, Hermione tended to miss the finer, more personal details of things.

Ron, however, looked at things in the exact opposite way.

He never paid attention to the big picture, but, instead, the smaller details that made up the big picture.

"It's a really nice night out, today. Don't you think, mate?" Ron asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry let small smile find it's way across his lips.

Ron never voiced the obvious question aloud, instead, always letting Harry tell him when he was ready, unlike Hermione, who unintentionally tended to irritate people by pestering them quite annoyingly until they exploded.

For this, Harry was extremely grateful.

Nodding, Harry answered, "Yeah. It is."

In all honesty, it really was quite a beautiful night.

The stars were shining brilliantly, and the moon was simply glowing with radiance.

"I really messed up, Ron." Harry finally said, feeling ready to talk.

Ron said nothing, only tilting his head slightly, showing that he was listening.

"Draco and I...well, Draco. He...he..." Deciding to start again, Harry took in a deep breathe before exhaling and starting from a different approach.

I think Draco felt more for me than just...friendship."

Harry stopped for a moment to look at Ron's reaction, but saw only a small, understanding smile on his face. Letting a small smile grace his lips as well, harry continued.

"Yeah, who would have thought? I guess everyone except...me." The smile slowly disappeared from his lips, turning into an increasing frown as he continued. "I was so stupidly obsessed with Oliver that I completely ignored all of Draco's feelings.

"And then, suddenly, when I finally start to figure it out, and even give in a bit, I mess it all up by...by...well, I don't even know how I messed up! I mean, I didn't even kiss Oliver! We were just dancing!" Harry shouted out, indignantly.

"I mean, how fair is that?" Harry exclaimed to Ron.

"I don't know. Would you have been hurt if you so Draco dancing intimately with his obsessed crush?" Ron asked, trying to make Harry see things from Draco's point of view.

"Well, I...I guess...now that you put it that way, I would get sort of hurt. Yeah." Harry answered, dropping his head down, sulkily.

"I really messed up, Ron."

"You've already said that once before, tonight. Now it's time to figure out how to fix this mistake." Ron said, putting a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a reassuring smile.

Harry gave a small smile, and looked up into the dark night sky, sprinkled with stars.

Ron was right.

It was time to stop sulking, and start planning!

But not just yet. For now, Harry decided to sit under the shining stars with his best friend, Ron.

After all, Draco wasn't going to be his best friend anymore.

He was going to be his boyfriend.

He was sure of it.

A/N: Okay, you guys. I hope this was long enough. I really tried hard on this chapter. I tried making it descriptive and detailed. I really hope you guys liked it, because I think it's the most descriptive of all my chapters. Plus, it's one in the morning, and I had to type it all up now because I really didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. Also, I'm sorry for not making Hermione the thoughtful, knowing one in this chapter, but all the stories always make her so perfect and wise, and, well, I figured it was time we gave Ron a break! Ron is a VERY considerate person! I know it. I just know it! So let's here it for Ron, everyone! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! YAY!! Okay, that's enough. We don't want his head to get too big, now, do we? Lol. Alright, you guys. I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys did, too.

So, please. REVIEW!!!!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	11. A Flawless Plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

Story Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Author: Spideria

Chapter: 11

Special Thank You to: All my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! (In a totally platonic way, of course.) You guys keep me going even when I feel like just stopping this story all together. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Thanks again!

Now, for the story...

Chapter 11: A Flawless Plan?

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the phone on his desk nervously...the same thing he'd been doing for the past hour.

To call or not to call? That was the true question.

He knew that it was his job to go to Draco and apologize, but it was much more difficult than he'd thought it would be, when he'd been talking to Ron about it.

They had come up with the perfect plan

Harry would call Draco and apologize. Then Draco would accept and they'd live happily ever after. Or at least, that was the plan Harry had come up with.

Ron, of course, had thought a bit more realistically and pointed out one main problem in that plan.

Draco was probably be a bit too angry and hurt to just easily accept his apology, so Harry would have to beg. He would have to beg like he'd never begged before. Then, he would promise never to think about Oliver again. After that, _then_ Draco would forgive him and they would live happily ever after.

Being the idiot boys they were, they managed to convince themselves that this plan was completely flawless and that everything would work out perfectly, without any problems.

Morons.

But at least that plan had been slightly better than the first plan.

As Harry was soon realizing, their plan wasn't turning out quite as flawless as they'd thought.

Harry couldn't even complete the first step: picking up the damn phone and calling Draco.

Getting frustrated with himself, he let out a heavy sigh, furrowed his eyebrows, and then inhaled deeply, preparing himself to muster all the courage he had to call Draco.

Finally, painstakingly, Harry extended his arm to pick up the wireless phone and dial Draco's number. Trying to stall for as long as he could, he stared at the blank screen of the phone, where the numbers would soon appear, as he dialed them.

Feeling brave, he pressed the "on" button, only to hear, "Sirius, Lily will never let me do that!"

"Ah, stop your whining, James! Come on! Are you telling me that you're scared of your wife?"

"Well...yes!"

"Come on, James! We'll have a couple of drinks, meet a couple of girls, we'll have a great time!"

"Incase you haven't noticed, Sirius, I'm _married!_ "

"I'm married. I'm married! That's always your excuse! What's next? I have a kid who I have to set a good example for?!"

"Uhh... yeah! Which is another reason Lily won't let me!"

"James, you're such a party-pooper! I don't think even Remus is this lame!"

"Lame? What kind of word is that? Sirius, I just thought I'd let you know that you're not a teenager."

"Oh no! Now you're starting to sound like Lily! You've got to break up with her before she decides to marry you and have kids!"

"Sirius, we're already married and have- oh, forget it!"

"Exactly! Now let's go! I'll pick you up in-"

"Sirius! I can't go!"

"But why?!"

"Because..."

Feeling slightly confused, and a bit nosy for having listened to the conversation for so long, Harry quickly pressed the off button, and dropped the phone on the bed.

'Okay, more time to plan then..." Harry thought to himself.

After waiting five minutes, Harry picked up the phone and pressed the on button to check if his father had hung up yet.

He heard the dull "duuuuuuuuuuuuuung" of the phone, telling him that his father had, in fact, finished talking on the phone.

Now, the only problem was, that as he nervously tried to dial in the numbers to Draco's phone, He could hear his dad's voice begging, "Come on, Lily! Let me go! You act as if we're married or something!"

"We are! You've been talking to Sirius, again, haven't you?"

"N-no. Well...yeah, but..." Harry quickly drowned out the voices of his parents as he quickly shut the door tho his room.

Now he could call Draco with complete concentration.

He took in a deep, relaxing breath, once again.

He turned the phone on again, and quickly re-dialed Draco's phone number, decided that the sooner he got it over with, the easier it would be.

Soon, he heard the ringing. One ring...two rings...three rings...four rings...uh-oh. Oh no! He hadn't thought about if Draco didn't pick up

Six rings...seven rings..."Sorry, I'm not here right now, Harry. And I know it's you because you're the only one who ever calls. Ha ha. Well, I'll call you back later. Beeeep."

"Draco," Harry began timidly. "Draco, please! If you're there, please pick up!" Harry hadn't meant to get emotional, but now he was practically sobbing into the phone, begging for Draco to talk to him.

"Draco, please! I'm sorry! Please pick up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault, and I'm sorry! Please! Talk to me, Draco! Please!" But no one picked up.

And soon, after continuously begging, the message time ended with a BEEEP and Harry clicked the off button dejectedly, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Draco sat, curled on his bed, refusing to pick up the phone as it continued to ring.

Finally, he heard his voice come out. As he heard himself laugh in the message machine, he sneered, unconsciously letting out a snarl.

"I've _got_ to change that." he muttered to himself.

Then, he heard it.

Harry's voice. The voice he had fallen in love with; sobbing. Harry was crying and begging him to pick up Oh, how he wanted to.

He really did.

But he wouldn't let himself.

'I can't let him get away with it that easily. He'll never learn. He'll keep doing this to me over and over and over again. I can't let him get away with-'

His thoughts were interrupted, as he could no longer block out Harry's pleads, which were growing more and more desperate by the second.

Finally he couldn't take it any more.

He quickly reached over for to pick up the phone and forgive Harry for everything when he heard the BEEEP. It was too late.

Draco slowly sat back, blinking away unshed tears.

'This is for the best,' he thought to himself, as he took in a calming breath.

Nodding to himself in reassurance, he decided to get up and take a walk.

He needed some fresh air.

After all, there was no point in sulking.

He walked out of his room with a small smile on his face.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Harry let out an angry growl.

Draco was going to listen to what he had to say.

Draco was going to listen to him apologize and pour his heart out.

Harry got up with a renewed determination, and got up, walking out of his room.

He was going over to Draco's house to talk to him in person.

A/N: Okay, listen, sucky chapter. I know, It may be even worse than usual because I'm watching the movie "Monster" as I write this, and I'm sort of tuning in and out as I write this. The movie is getting me into a different mood than the mood I was trying to set for this chapter. But at least I made the chapter a little longer than usual. Please, be gentle with your reviews. Make them nice, please. The next chapter is going to have interaction between Harry and Draco, and they might make up in the next chapter too. This story is coming to an end soon, so please let it end with kind reviews. Thank you to all!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	12. Not so Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything hp related.

Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Author: Spideria

Chapter: 12

Thank you to: All my wonderful reviewers! I hope you haven't given up on me and my story because I took so long to update! Sorry!!!

Chapter:

Knock, knock, knock.

One second went by, two seconds went by, three seconds went by...

Finally, Narcissa Malfoy opened the door to an impatient-looking Harry Potter.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Narcissa greeted kindly, oblivious to the argument Harry and Draco had had at the dance.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Can I go up to see Draco, please?" Harry asked, pushing away his impatience. It wouldn't do well to disrespect Draco's mother. She could really get angry when she wanted to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, dear. He just went out a little while ago. Would you like to stay and wait until he comes back?"

_He left? _Harry thought to himself. _Where would he go?_.

While Harry wanted to stay with Narcissa and wait for Draco to come back, he had a feeling that Draco wouldn't come back for a while. Whenever he went "out" without telling his mother where he was going, he usually stayed out for hours before coming back.

Well, Harry hadn't actually asked if Narcissa knew where Draco was. It was worth a try.

"Could you tell me where Draco went?"

"I don't know, actually. He didn't tell me. He simply said walked down the stairs and left. No good-bye or anything. I assumed he was still upset about whatever it was that happened to at the dance. By the way, do you know what happened?"

Uh-oh. First, Draco didn't tell his mother where he was going, so that meant Draco could be anywhere, and definitely wasn't coming back for quite some time; and Narcissa had just asked about what had happened the night of the dance. How the, in the name of God, was he supposed to answer that one?

_Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but it turns out that I'm such an idiot that I only just realized Draco's feelings for me yesterday. And, being the idiot that I am, I did everything wrong and broke your precious son's heart. Now, how about a cup of tea?_

_Yeah, like that would really go well._ Harry thought to himself.

Harry had to think of something quickly. A lie would, of course, be the best option. Harry, however, was the worst liar in the existence of mankind.

_I suppose I'll just have to play dumb._

"I'm not exactly sure, Mrs. Malfoy. That's why I wanted to see him. I thought maybe I could cheer him up from whatever it was that made him so upset." _There_, Harry thought, triumphantly. _I didn't lie entirely._

"That's so sweet of you, Harry." Narcissa answered, smiling at Harry, fondly.

"Yeah, well, what are best friends for?" Harry felt like the lowest piece of scum as he heard his own words. He felt like such a hypocrite.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm going to go look for him."

"Alright, Harry. I hope you find him."

Harry nodded with a weak smile as he turned to leave, hearing Narcissa close the door behind him.

He let his head hang low, as he walked on, aimlessly, running everything over in his head.

Everything used to be so perfect; so easy and carefree. Harry and Draco would just have fun being together. It was never as complicated as this. Harry had always been oblivious, and Draco had just gone along with it. Harry had never felt anything intimate toward Draco; only friendship.

But then, something had changed.

Harry had started to notice little things about Draco that he liked. The way his smile could light up a room. The way his eyes always had a certain mischievous gleam in them, where you could never tell exactly what he was thinking. The way he was always so sweet and kid to Harry, no matter what. The way Draco would always comfort Harry even if it were really Draco who needed to be comforted.

How could he have been such an idiot? Such a moron? Such an imbecile?

All those times when Draco had really felt depressed Harry had been to caught up in thoughts about Oliver to even notice.

When Draco had needed him, Harry had let him down.

Oh, what Harry would give to take it all back and change everything. But he couldn't. He couldn't change the things that had happened, that things he had done, the way he had acted.

All Harry could do was hope that Draco would forgive him and give him another chance.

Draco had been walking for only a few minutes, but already he felt exhausted. He wasn't surprised, though. All the crying he had done had certainly required a lot of energy.

He walked into the park and took a seat in a nearby bench. It was a lovely day, and the birds were chirping. Draco was trying to see the good in everything and cheer himself up, but, unfortunately, neither was happening.

His thoughts kept going back to Harry and Oliver dancing so intimately.

_Curse that stupid Oliver!_ Draco thought to himself, angrily.

Draco took in a deep breath to rid himself of his angry thoughts. He shouldn't be getting so worked up about this. If Harry would rather be with Oliver, then that was his loss. Not Draco's.

However, Draco knew that none of this was true.

Draco couldn't stand to be without Harry.

He was already feeling so helpless...

He shook his head hazardously. He refused to let Harry control his life like this! He had to be strong! He had to be-

"Draco?" came a voice. Could it be...?

Draco's head whipped around only to see...Oliver?

_What the hell is that twit doing here? Now, Draco, calm down._

Draco turned his head back around, deciding to ignore him. Maybe he would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Draco, I know you're angry, but I'm not just going to leave."

Then again, maybe not.

"What do you want, Wood?" Draco asked, scathingly. "Why don't you just go back to Harry and snog him for a couple of hours?" _Okay, so that didn't exactly sound cool...damn it Draco! Come on! You've got to be wittier than that!_

"That's just it, Draco." Oliver answered, oblivious to the odd thoughts going on in Draco's mind. "This thing...about Harry. You really like him, don't you?"

Draco stopped rambling to himself as he heard Oliver's words' Should he answer Oliver with the truth?

_Of course not, you baffoon!_ _He'll only use it against you! _Thought the little voice in Draco's head. (1)__

"No." Draco answered, as though he were offended. "Why would I like Harry? He's an idiot."

"You and I both know that's not true." Oliver answered, seriously.

"So what if it isn't? Did you come here to just to boast about how you got Harry and I didn't? Or to tell me about just how much fun you two had after I left about the party?" Draco spat, feeling resentful.

_"_No. Are you as much of an idiot as Harry?!"

Draco was about to yell back, "Don't insult Harry!" before he realized that he, himself, had just been insulted. But before Draco could say anything, Oliver continued.

"When you left that dance, Harry ran after you and completely forgot about me. It's obvious that his true feelings for you are much deeper than either of us realized. And the same goes for you. I like Harry, yes, but not in the way that you do. Sure, I think he's attractive and I'd love to go out with him, but I don't love him. You do."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and his mouth went slack at hearing Oliver say this. But Oliver wasn't done yet. He continued.

"And, yes. Harry does think I'm attractive as well, and probably thinks that a date with me would be quite fantastic."

Draco growled at this, sending a flickered of fear through Oliver's eyes, making Oliver get to the point quickly.

"But that's just something stupid. A little fling. What Harry feels for you, though, is much deeper. He wouldn't just want to go on one date with you, or even two. He would want to go on a billion dates with you. He'd want to be with you forever and be happy, and I know I've never truly been in love, myself, but I can tell when someone else is in love. And Harry is. Harry loves you."

Draco's eyes were glossy and his vision was beginning to blur a bit at Oliver's words, but he quickly blinked them away. So what if Oliver can tell that he loves Harry? That's nothing knew.

"I would never get in the way of your love for Harry, or his love for you."

Maybe Oliver wasn't such a bad guy after all. Not that Draco was going to tell him that.

Draco remained silent, and said nothing in response to Draco.

After a few moments, Oliver turned around as if to leave, but Draco stopped him as he called out, "Hey, wait!"

Oliver turned back to Draco, raising an eye in question.

"Yes?"

"...thanks."

Draco quickly looked down, blushing of embarrassment. After all, he never thought he would be thanking Oliver Wood, the person he despised the most...or, at least, used to.

"Any time," Oliver answered with a grin. And he walked away, whistling.

Draco stayed there, seated, just staring at the bright blue sky, in contemplation.

Harry slowly made his way toward the park, deciding to sit on one of the swings in hopes of clearing his mind a bit.

He looked up to make sure there was at least one swing available, as they were usually all taken up by little children during the day, but before his eyes traveled to the swings, they scanned over a boy with platinum-blonde hair, sitting wonderingly on a bench.

Draco!

Harry's eyes widened with excitement and a burst of energy shot through him and he began running as fast as he could, to get to Draco.

With each step he took, he could feel the exhilarating rush of energy increase until he was finally standing right behind Draco, breathing heavily.

The sound of someone gasping for breath interrupted Draco's thoughts.

He turned around curious to see who it was, only to see a very out of breath, a very flushed, a very sexy-looking err....I mean, very ruffled Harry Potter.

TBC...

(1) Most little voices in the back of someone's mind give good advice. Draco's, unfortunately, sucks. So, yeah,...just wanted you guys to know that.

A/N: YES! I updated! I've been so busy with school, and homework, and filling out applications for school, cause I NEED a scholarship if I want to go anywhere, it's been very hectic and I've had no time to write. And it's been killing me! My fingers have just been itching to type some more story, but all they've been doing is typing essays! Ugh! Stupid school! Anyway, yeah. That was my little tantrum for the day. Now, I know I always say 'at least this chapter was longer than the last time" but this time, it's the truth! A full page longer, so yay for me! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I just wrote it up now since I'm doing laundry and I'm not really in the "romantic" mood, as you can imagine. That's for the next chapter, which, I think, will be the last, final chapter. Sad...I know. sniff, sniff lol.

Well, as always, please review!!!!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	13. No One Else

Disclaimer: I don't own anything hp related.

1. Title: Because I Never Gave Up

Author: Spideria

Chapter: 13

Thank you to: All my wonderful reviewers! I hope you haven't given up on me and my story because I took so long to update! Sorry!!! Anyway, I was really sick for the past two weeks with a horrible cold type of thing, but today, I got two days off of school, and while I was just going to sleep all day, seeing as how I've been terribly tired lately, (waking up at 5:30 a.m. for school and staying up 'til midnight with homework) but some of my lovely reviewers have been asking for the last chapter and I figured, why not just finish it up? Oh, and read the ending A/N for a little secret I've been wanting to tell.

Chapter: No one else

"Harry?" Draco asked, confused at Harry's flustered state.

"Draco," Harry breathed out, still a bit out of breath.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I was looking for you."

"But how did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't."

Draco raised a curious brow at Harry.

Harry only stared back for a moment before finally saying, "Draco, listen. I'm really sorry."

"And you should be." Draco stated, angrily. Although Oliver's little chat had made him feel better, it hadn't made him completely forgive Harry.

Harry simply looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. His right hand rubbed up and down his left arm, nervously.

Draco let out a sigh and rolled his eyes to himself. He just couldn't hate Harry. All he had to do was look over at Harry, looking so vulnerable, and he felt himself completely melt. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and comfort him. But he held himself back.

As he'd been telling himself a lot, lately, he couldn't just let Harry get away with it that easily.

There was a long silence before Harry walked around the bench and sat down next to Draco, his eyes still staring at the ground.

"Draco," Harry began slowly, still not sure of what he was trying to say. "I...I've been . . . thinking, lately."

"About?" Draco asked, after Harry had stopped.

"About a lot of things, I guess."

Draco nodded his head slowly, sort of understanding what Harry was saying. He didn't want to talk; he wanted to hear everything Harry had to say.

"Mostly about . . . us, though."

"Oh?" Draco asked, quietly.

"Yeah." Harry let out shakily. His heart began beating crazily; he could feel wild butterflies zooming around in his stomach, begging to escape.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, expectantly.

"I...we . . . we've been friends for a really long time," Harry continued.

"Yes."

"And, well . . . that's been great. But . . . I think . . . I think I want more."

"Oh really?" Draco asked annoyed, crossing his arms. Draco had been wanting more for years, and only now, Harry was starting to want the same?!

"Yeah," Harry continued, oblivious to the fact that his last statement had annoyed Draco. He still hadn't dared to chance a glance at Draco, too nervous about what he was trying to say.

"Remember when Hermione and Ron first got together?" Harry asked.

"Yes . . . " Draco answered slowly, not understanding how that had anything to do with what they had just been talking about.

"Everyone knew they liked each other." Harry continued, "It was so obvious. They always passed each other secret glances when they thought the other one wasn't looking. And the smallest things would make the blush.

"And remember how Ron would always get really jealous when Victor talked to Hermione, and Hermione would get jealous when Ron talked about any girls, too?"

Draco nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of those two get so jealous over the other.

"Yeah, Hermione even slapped one of the girls who had kissed Ron. She scared the poor girl to death." Draco added, laughing.

Harry soon joined Draco, and for a moment, they forgot about their problem, and just laughed, enjoying the other's company, not caring about anything else.

However, as do all happy moments in life, it ended, and they fell into an awkward silence.

"Things used to be so easy back then." Harry said softly.

Draco said nothing, just looked down at the floor, as Harry had done before.

"But you know, there was always something missing . . . I just hadn't realized it."

Draco looked up in question.

"I mean, maybe I'd always known it, but I was too scared to look too deeply into it."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I guess I was worried about screwing things up between us. It doesn't matter anymore though, I already did."

"No, you just . . . handled things the wrong way, that's all."

"No, Draco. I screwed things up, and now you hate me. I'd give anything to take it back but-"

"I don't hate you Harry. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Draco whispered passionately.

Harry smiled slightly and murmured a quiet, "Thanks," not knowing what else to say.

"I do think you're an idiot, though." Draco stated.

"I guess I deserve that."

"And a lot more," Draco said, the anger from the night of the dance coming back to him.

Harry stayed silent, not wanting to anger Draco anymore.

"You were a real jerk last night."

"I know, Draco. And I'm sorry. I really am." Harry answered desperately. "I don't know what I was thinking. Oliver doesn't matter to me; you do."

They both stayed silent, waiting for the other to say something more.

The wind blew, and autumn leaves swirled about, but neither said another word.

Suddenly, Draco felt a burst of anger. "If I matter so much to you, then why did you run to Oliver the moment I left last night?! If I matter so much, then why do you always rather Oliver over me?! It's always Oliver this, and Oliver that! You always-"

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. For once, Draco needed comforting, and Harry was going to give it to him.

He grabbed Draco's face and leaned in. As their lips met, everything around them seemed to stop. They couldn't feel the cold wind swirling around them, or hear the laughter of the children on the swings. They could only feel the heat emanating from the other's warm body, and the other's soft lips.

Slowly Harry pulled away and whispered, " I love you, Draco. No one else . . . no one else."

Draco let his head rest in the crook of Harry's neck as he took in what Harry had just said. A brilliant smile spread across his lips.

"I love you too, Harry."

...The End

A/N: I know, I know. You're probably thinking, "That's it?! That's what I've been waiting for?! That was the suckiest ending ever!" Well, I can't blame you. I've been on this chapter for an hour and I just can't find the perfect ending. Sorry. :-( Anyway, I have another idea for a new story, it's going to be totally original, but I'm not going to post it until the story is at least half-way type up, because I don't want to have to make you guys wait forever for updates again.

xoxo Spideria xoxo


End file.
